Conversations
by MockingjayMarvel
Summary: Just random short conversations you make on word when you are home alone and you are bored... Just thought I'd share them. Various Hunger Games characters. rated T for lanquage
1. Chapter 1

**Clove: Who should I kill next…?**

Katniss: Not me

Peeta: Not me

Gale: Not me!

Clove: Wait, who are you?

Gale: Oh, wrong chat room, sorry :P

Katniss: You _Peeniss_ Gale

Peeta: … Isn't that _our _name?

Clove: Shut up Loverboy

Peeta: Hey…

Clove: I'm trying to decide who to ki-

Cato: HEYYYY!

Clove: Mother of God…

Cato: WHAT…?

Clove: You've got it on caps

Cato: OH

Katniss: Please… just leave

Cato: WHO, ME?

Katniss: No Gale, he's trying to steal my silver arrows

Clove: Poor Flower…

Peeta: Step away from my Girlfriend! B*TCH!

Gale: Nom…

Clove: Ok that's it; do you want to get your _murder _on, Cato?

Cato: HELL YEAH

Clove: God kill me now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss: I think I'm in love with Gale**

Gale: …. Well, that's awkward

Katniss: :( What? Why!

Katniss: Oh no… You like someone else?

Gale: Um…

Katniss: Oh crap… Oh crap…

Effie: It's going to be a Big Big Big Day! :D

Marvel: Yeah, I don't know how I got here…

Peeta: Katniss, I thought you like me? What about the Hunger Games! What was THAT?

Katniss: Who do you like Gale? Because…

Clove: I could kill them, if you like, Katniss. Because I just killed Cato-

Katniss: As much as your offer seems tempting- wait, did you just say you killed Cato?

Clove: Yes. His annoying use of caps-lock sent me over the edge.

Marvel: Woah… Clove you need a councillor

Clove: Shut it sunshine

Katniss: GALE!

Gale: I like… oh this is embarrassing…

Katniss: What? Is it Prim?

Prim: Ew, reality check sister

Gale: What- no… That's disgusting…

Prim: Why thankyou Gale.

Gale: You're welcome!

Marvel: Can you guys just get _on_ with it? I'm supposed to meet with Kurt to talk fa-

Glimmer: Ooooooooh, who's Kurt? Your _boyfriend_?

Marvel: Ok, now I _have _to kill you! CLOVE!  
Clove: No way sunshine, I'm going to enjoy this :P

Katniss: Excuse me blood-thirsty brutes-

Marvel: Now that's just mean…

Katniss: I am trying to settle an IMPORTANT personal matter, and if you'd all please leave the chat room, it would be much appreciated!

Glimmer: Ooooooooh, But this is _fun_!

Clove: Ok, Marvel, I may just take you up on your request.

Marvel: Good riddance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta: Y U like Gale?**

Cato: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S DISGUSTING…

Peeta: ….

Cato: YOU SICKEN ME

Peeta: I really did hope Clove had actually killed you.

Cato: BUT I HAD MY MURDER ON? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL ME WHEN I HAVE MY MURDER ON…

Peeta: ….right

Cato: SO YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME! I DON'T LIKE GALE… YOU MAKE ME WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE!

Peeta: Good…

Katniss: I like you Peeta, but…

Marvel: You know, I don't like it when people are serious, it hurts my ears.

Peeta: Well I'm sooooooorrryyy Princess

Marvel: Why you little Pugwuppy!

Glimmer: Oooooooh, you got PWNED!

Peeta: What? What the hell is a Pugwuppy?

Cato: PEETA AND GALE SITTING IN A TREE-

Peeta: That's it, I'm deleting the post

Gale: Fine… I like Peeta

Peeta: …

Katniss: …..

Marvel: Oh snap!

Katniss: What…

Peeta: Shit bro, privacy?

Glimmer: Ooooooooooooh, things are going _down_

Marvel: And I thought I was gay…

Glimmer: Oooooooooh, _really_?

Cato: WHAT…? SO I COME BACK AFTER KILLING CLOVE IN LIKE, 5 MINUTES… AND I HAVE HAD TWO PUBLIC ANNOUNCES OF BEING GAY? WHY DIDN'T I GET AN INVITATION?

Marvel: Huh? No, I'm not gay!

Glimmer: Ooooooooooh, but you _said_!

Katniss: MY LIFE IS A LIE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cato: MY KEYBOARD IS STUFFED UP, SO I'M GOING TO BE STUCK ON CAPS FOR A WHILE**

Marvel: Grammer

Clove: Go back to kindergarten sweetheart

Glimmer: Ooooooooh, yes! Be in my class!

Cato: *FACE PALM *

Katniss: Who knew the Careers were idiots?

Clove: Hey! Sister I'm smarter than you!

Katniss: Just saying that shows complete unintelligence.

Cato: *FACE PALM*

Katniss: Will you stop doing that?

Cato: WHO?

Katniss: You.

Cato: *FACE PALM*

Katniss: Grr…

Cato: MY MURDER IS DWINDLING-

Clove: To bad, I'm practicing my Esther glare

Glimmer: Oooooooooh that sounds _scary_

Cato: -IT'S GETTING DANGEROUSLY LOW

Marvel: What happens when his murder runs out again?

Clove: He can't paint rainbows and sing about flowers anymore

Marvel: …

Katniss: ….

Clove: It helps keep a check on his beastie side

Katniss: That makes no sense whatsoever

Clove: It wasn't me who made it up, it was his Psychiatrist.

Katniss: Fire her; she's got it all wrong-

Peeta: Watch it, she's about to go Sherlock on you

Marvel: That guy from a godtrillion years ago who was a fictional character in a story written by a man called Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and had a side kick by the name of John Watson?

Peeta: Err, not a godtrillion-

Katniss: YES! I think I'm in love Peeta!

Peeta: With whom?

Katniss: Marvel!

Marvel: Huh? Oh… What-?

Katniss: No one has EVER known who he is! Please marry me!

Glimmer: Baggsies the flower girl!

President Snow: OMG I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO GIVE YOU AWAY *wipes tear*

Cato: HEY, I KNEW WHO HE WAS-

Peeta: *sings* what about me! It isn't fair, I've done enough and I want my share-

Marvel: Err; I have to go- [Marvel has logged out of chat room]

Katniss: I can't believe it… MARVEL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!


	5. Chapter 5

**(I do not own: The Hunger Games, Puss in Boots or anything to do with A Very Potter Musical.)**

**Clove: Does anyone know where Marvel went?**

Katniss: *sniffles* don't remind me…

Cato: DID NO-ONE TELL YOU? HE GRADUATED TO _PIGFARTS_

Glimmer: Ooooooooh, _really_?

Cato: YES

Glimmer: Oooooooooh, WOW!

Katniss: Wait, what?

Peeta: He is so lucky!

Finnick: Want a sugar cube?

Clove: Why did no-one tell me this?

Katniss: Tell you WHAT?

Clove: That Marvel graduated to Pigfarts!

Finnick: Want a sugar cube?

Katniss: WHAT IS PIGFARTS?

Glimmer: _RUMBLROAR!_

Gale: O.O

Cato: :3

Peeta: Why him? I can _frost_

Katniss: What are you _talking _about?

President Snow: Pigfarts… the days of my youth… *wipes tear*

Finnick: Want a sugar cube?

Marvel: *In a voice remarkably like Lauren Lopez* I didn't graduate to pigfarts, it's on _Mars _

Clove: …. You just burst my bliss bubble.

Cato: FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY

Finnick: Want a sugar cube?

Cato: OH WAIT, MY MURDER HAS BEEN GONE SINCE LAST NIGHT

Katniss: I thought that when your murder ran out it meant…? Never mind

Glimmer: Ooooooooh, MARVEL!

Marvel: Um… yes?

Glimmer: Oooooooooooh

Marvel: Please stop doing that, I can't help but read it in that super annoying cats voice from Puss in Boots.

Glimmer: Oooooooooh, but he's my favourite!

Cato: *FACE PALM*


	6. Chapter 6

**Finnick: Want a sugar cube?**

Katniss: No

Peeta: No

Cato: NO

Clove: No

Gale: No

Marvel: No

Prim: No

Glimmer: Oooooooooh No

President Snow: No

Finnick: Whaaaaaaaat? Whyyyy? D':

Johanna: Really? Give yourself a break Finnie

Finnick: :/

Enobaria: I'd like one…

Finnick: :D

Enobaria: After I _rip your throat out!_

Finnick: D:

Enobaria: Hehe, jk

Finnick: :D

Enobaria: ^ You really have to learn…

Finnick: D:

Wiress: Tick, tock, tick, tock

Johanna: Not again…

Cato: *FACE PALM*

Johanna: No offence, but I thought half of you were dead…

Marvel: …

Clove: …

Marvel: Offence taken

Clove: We weren't going down THAT easily!

Thresh: To be fair, I did hit you in the head with a rock… multiple times.

Beetee: That was in your head. Even in the worst political times, I highly doubt America would ever fall into such turmoil as to send their own _children _into an arena to fight to the death… Even though it would make a rather excellent book?

President Snow: I- totally agree! Cato ALL the way!

Cato: … *COUGH*

Annie: I'll have a sugar cube Finnick?

Finnick: :D!


	7. Chapter 7

**Gale: Depression…**

Katniss: What? R U OK? Ring me NOW!

Gale: … Huh?

Peeta: Ring _me_ NOW!

Gale: Huh? What do you guys want?

Katniss: RING US!

Gale: Well I can't ring both of you…

Peeta: Err, yes you can. Three-way?

Clove: … awkward…

Cato: EW!

Beetee: Why is it…? When you're a teenager, you see everything from that frame of mind?

Clove: Oh, don't tell me you didn't read it like that as well. Even you Beet.

Katniss: Shut UP guys! Gale's depressed D:

Marvel: And why should we care?

Peeta: Why should you-?

Marvel: No-one likes us, why should we like you?

Clove: Why are you bringing that up know Marvel? We've been chatting happily for days.

Marvel: What? They accused me of being gay!

Clove: Well…

Marvel: D: Not you as well…

Clove: It's hard not to- I mean, did you see your suit?

Marvel: … Yes… It was _blue_, is there anything wrong with that?

Clove: It had yellow on it.

Cato: LELLOW

Clove: … Are you quite alright Cato?

Cato: OH, I WAS JUST RE-VISITING MY CHILDHOOD

Gale: :l Nice to know

Katniss: Are you ok Gale?

Peeta: Please tell me- us, you're ok

Gale: HEHE

Katniss: :l

Gale: That was Madge

Peeta: What? Why's Madge-

Madge: Hey, 3 you guys to bits! 3

Marvel: Was that in English?

Clove: I may just have to stab myself with my favourite silver plated knife that cost me $2000 on Ebay then watch my crimson blood stain my sky blue, flowers and butterflies spread sheets.

Glimmer: Ooooooooh, having a good day?

Clove: Ob-viously

Cato: *DOUBLE FACE PALM*


	8. Chapter 8

**Cato: My keyboard is fixed!**

Marvel: Thank Cheesus

Cato: What?

Clove: Marvel… Please go to the doctor

Marvel: What? No! Cheesus is a huge part of my life! I was grilling my cheese sandwich right?

Clove: *Face palm*

Cato: ^ Hey… that's my line!

Marvel: RIGHT?

Clove: Right…

Marvel: And as I was waiting I did what normal people do.

Clove: Which is?

Marvel: Looking at cute greyhound puppies-

Clove: Who cares, carry on…

Marvel: :/ Fine and I took it out of the griller and- GUESS WHAT?

Cato: There was a Jesus face on your toast?

Marvel: … How did you effing guess?

Cato: *Shrugs* Lucky me! (Hear the sarcasm)

Marvel: …

Clove: Someone save us…

Katniss: Where's the fire…

Clove: Marvel! Put him out!

Katniss: …

Cato: Ew, do you realize how wrong that sounded?

Clove: Dirty minded b*tch

Peeta: Calm down guys

Clove: Back the eff off Lazar

Peeta: Where the hell did that come from?

Gale: OK EVERYONE TAKE A CHILL PILL!

Prim: Yes sir!

Katniss: ^ WTF are you guys doing? A role play?

Prim: *nods*

Katniss: Why wasn't I invited?

President Snow: No-one was Katniss… no one was…

Beetee: I am surrounded by idiots…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cato: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Clove: *Purses lips* what the _hell_

Cato: What is it with you and you insanely common bad temper sprees?

Clove: Well I'm _sooorrry_

Marvel: Break it up folks

Clove: Get away from the computer Marvel *growls*

Marvel: Um… What did I do again?

Cato: You made the Clover angry Marvel

Marvel: Pft. Clover? What's that? A bird?

Cato: No I think that's a Plover your thinking about-

Clove: SHUTTHEHELLUP!

Marvel: We weren't talking-

Cato: Clover, you make no sense

Clove: Go back to cap Cato

Cato: OK

Clove: No! The Capitol!

Cato: NO I LIKE CAPS BETTER THAN YOUR LOWLY LOWER CAPS FORM OF WRITING

Clove: …

Finnick: Is this the Career party?

Clove: Leave suntan

Finnick: :L That be offensive Clover

Clove: … I. Hate. You

Katniss: Methinks you must break up your argument.

Peeta: Yeah, go throw some flour. It helps a lot.

Clove: Throw flower…? No thanks. I'll settle for throwing a knife through your eye. It's rather fun watching the blood flow down your face as the blade cuts through your brain, a few seconds of excellent entertainment.

Marvel: You're creeping me out Clover-Clove.

Clove: You know what's creeping me out? Ur face.

Haymitch: Excellent comeback sweetheart, said with the accuracy of a three-year old.

Clove: GAHHHHH!


	10. Chapter 10

**(I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS!)**

**Effie: Merry Christmas All!**

Katniss: Err, it's not December…

Effie: I know. Christmas is July!

Katniss: Err, it's not July…

Effie: Oh? Really? But I have all your presents for you!

Cato: *FACE PALM*

Clove: I like Christmas :3

Glimmer: Yeah Xmas is FUNNNNNNNN :D

Marvel: Glimmer…

Glimmer: Heeheeheeheeheehee YES?

Marvel: 'Xmas' is the incorrect term for Christmas, and to be honest, it bugs me all the way to Pluto when someone uses it in front of me. Literally in front of my face. On the computer. Glimmer: OOOOOOOOOH! Why?

Marvel: Just because.

Clove: That isn't the best answer you've ever come up with.

Marvel: Yeah… I know, not really in my own today *shrugs*

President Snow: CAN I HAVE A LOKI ACTION FIGURE? PWEASE?!

Effie: Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, huh Sweetums?

Cato: SWEETUMS?

Peeta: Don't worry 'bout it…

Cato: OH I WASN'T PLANNING TOO.

Finnick: Well don't I have plenty a sugar cube for everyone today!

Enobaria: Haven't you learnt yet… NO-ONE WANTS YOUR GODAMNED SUGAR CUBES!

Annie: I do…

Johanna: No offence, but you aren't a good example…

Beetee: I never thought Enobaria and Johanna would be ones to join sides on something…

Johanna: Err, it's sorta a one-sided argument…

Annie: No it isn't…

Gale: BAZINGA!

Prim: Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spok!

Gale: NO Prim, I've told you before… Only one Sheldon.

Katniss: Ok, now I hate you all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clove: I have officially come to a conclusion…**

Marvel: Haha wut?

Clove: Yes Marvel. I have come to the conclusion that you, like the great Haymitch Abernathy, has more Chimpanzee DNA in your bloodlines than most normal human beings.

Haymitch: Show him sweetheart!

Marvel: That hurt Clover…

Cato: APPLY ALOE VERA TO WOUND, CAUSE' YOU JUST GOT BURNED!

Marvel: Yeah…

Prim: Be nice children-

Gale: Or big bad sharky will come and-

Enobaria: Rip your throat out!

Katniss: What?! You let ENOBARIA do it with you?!

Beetee: It appears to be so…

Katniss: *Sings* What about me,

Peeta: Oh not again…

Katniss: It isn't fair!

Peeta: You see what you guys did?!

Katniss: I've had enough now I want my share!

Peeta: She will never shut up.

Clove: *CLANGS* Now she will.

Peeta: O.O What did you DO?

Clove: Oh, just the casual knock your neighbour out routine.

Johanna: Yeah, because that is SO casual…

Clove: Yes, it is.

Marvel: She's done it around 666 times.

Clove: *Cackles gleefully* My favourite number!

Beetee: Typical…


	12. Chapter 12

**Glimmer: OOOOOHHHH SO I JUST FINISHED TWILIGHT, RIGHT?!**

Clove: Please, God NO

Glimmer: And I REALLY, REALLY want the next book.

Clove: PLEASE END MY SUFFERERING!

Glimmer: Does anyone have it?

Marvel: Damnit, Glimmer. Twilight was SO last year.

Katniss: No, Marvel, Harry Potter was so last year.

Marvel: DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!

Katniss: Because Twilight is just as much THIS year as it was the last. You see, the last movie hasn't even come out yet.

Marvel: All the FEELS… the terrible, terrible FEELS. D:

Glimmer: Excuse me…. Does anyone have the next-

Marvel: Katniss Everdeen…

Clove: *Writhes in the unspeakable pain*

Katniss: But I, personally, am DEFINIATELY team Edward, because he was SO there first.

Marvel: The girl who farted…

Katniss: HEY!

Clove: It Hurtsssssssssssss…

Marvel: Come to die…?

Katniss: I most certainly HAVEN'T!

Marvel: Damn, I thought that would work.

Clove: TEAM GUY WHO ALMOST HIT BELLA WITH A CAR BITCHES!

Glimmer: So… Does anyone have the second book?

Marvel: Nup

Katniss: Nup

Clove: Nup

Glimmer: Uggh, GUYSSSSSSSSSS :L

Clove: I revel in your pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Primrose: JESUS CHRIST! *Screams***

Katniss: Oh God! PRIM, WHAT IS IT?!

Cato: MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Clove: Err… Cato?

Cato: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Katniss: Prim!

Primrose: Katniss…

Cato: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A

Clove: Cato you bastard, what is it?

Katniss: Prim, what? Has Gale taken to tickling you to death again? I'll stop him! I Will! I Will! *Brandishes kitchen knife*

Primrose: The feels… They tear me from my innards out…

Clove: Ok, we are officially in the weird part of the internet again.

Cato: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA

Clove: Cato will you STOP that!

Prim: The City of Bones trailer just came out! :D

Katniss: …

Cato: …

Clove: …

Marvel: No way, I am like fangirling so hard right now!

Clove: What's City of Bones?

Marvel: Are you serious?

Clove: Yes.

Marvel: …I don't want to live on this planet anymore…

Katniss: And I think you meant 'fanboying', Marvel.

Marvel: Stupid grammar nazi ^

Katniss: It wasn't a grammar mistake, just an error between differentiating the sexes.

Clove: … Katniss… I should kill you for sounding so much like Marvel.

Cato: YEAH, I ALMOST EXPLODED

Clove: We really don't need another one.

Peeta: We should get a new cat!

Buttercup: No way, asshole.


End file.
